mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures is a series of videos on the show. Plot Summary Mario, Sonic, Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, the Eds, Crash B., and the Team Fortress 2 gang take turns riding Disneyland's Snow White ride. Yoshi didn't want to ride, so Luigi is waiting outside with him. List of Characters Main #Mario #Sonic the Hedgehog #Dr. Ivo Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash Bandicoot #Heavy #Scout #Soldier #Spy #Medic #Demoman #Sniper #Engineer Absent #Luigi #Yoshi Segments Video 1 RIDERS: #Mario #Edd #Engineer Video 2 RIDERS: #Grounder #Eddy Video 3 RIDERS: #Sonic #Heavy #Spy Video 4 RIDERS: #Crash B. #Scout #Medic Video 5 RIDERS: #Robotnik #Soldier #Sniper Video 6 RIDERS: #Scratch #Ed #Demoman Clips Used Video 1 *''Super Mario World'' - "The Yoshi Shuffle" *''Super Mario World'' - "Fire Sale" *''Super Mario World'' - "Mama Luigi" *''Super Mario World'' - "Send in the Clown" *''Super Mario World'' - "Ghosts 'R' Us" *''Super Mario World'' - "Gopher Bash" *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - "Oh, Brother!" *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - "Do the Koopa" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Once Upon an Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Honor Thy Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "For Your Ed Only" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Sir Ed-a-Lot" *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Engineer Video 2 *AoStH - "Sonic Breakout" *AoStH - "The Mobius 5000" *AoStH - "Big Daddy" *AoStH - "Blackbot the Pirate" *AoStH - "Sonic the Matchmaker" *AoStH - "The Robotnik Express" *AoStH - "Birth of a Salesman" *AoStH - "Slowwww Going" *AoStH - "Baby Sitter Jitters" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Dueling Eds" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Nagged to Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "The Day the Ed Stood Still" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Take This Ed and Shove It" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Laugh Ed Laugh" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Dawn of the Eds" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "An Ed in the Bush" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Tag, Yer Ed!" Video 3 *AoStH - "SSSSS Squad" *AoStH - "Lovesick Sonic" *AoStH - "The Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops" *AoStH - "Trail of the Missing Tails" *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Heavy *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Spy Video 4 *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Scout *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Medic Video 5 *AoStH - "Sonic Breakout" *AoStH - "Sonic's Song" *AoStH - "So Long Sucker" *AoStH - "Robotnik Jr." *AoStH - "Best Hedgehog" *AoStH - "Trail of the Missing Tails" *AoStH - "Baby Sitter Jitters" *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Soldier *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Sniper Video 6 *AoStH - "Sonic Breakout" *AoStH - "Lovesick Sonic" *AoStH - "Birth of a Salesman" *AoStH - "MacHopper" *AoStH - "Robotnikland" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "An Ed is Born" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Dim Lit Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Every Which Way But Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "For Your Ed Only" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Button Yer Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "A Case of Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "It Came from Outer Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Once Upon an Ed" *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Demoman Cast *Walker Boone as Mario *Jaleel White as Sonic *Long John Baldry as Robotnik *Phil Hayes as Scratch *Garry Chalk as Grounder *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Jess Harnell as Crash B. *Gary Schwartz as Heavy / Demoman *Nathan Vetterlein as Scout *Grant Goodeve as Engineer *Dennis Bateman as Spy *Rick May as Soldier *John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper *Robin Atkin Downes as Medic Gallery SCAN0224.JPG|Ride Layout. mario snow white 1.jpg|Group 1. mario snow white 2.jpg|Group 2. mario snow white 3.jpg|Group 3. mario snow white 4.jpg|Group 4. mario snow white 5.jpg|Group 5. mario snow white 6.jpg|Group 6. layout.png|Ride Layout with Group Listings. Videos YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures (Video 1 of 6)|Video 1. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures (Video 2 of 6)|Video 2. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures (Video 3 of 6)|Video 3. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures (Video 4 of 6)|Video 4. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures (Video 5 of 6)|Video 5. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures (Video 6 of 6)|Video 6. Category:Disneyland Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland